


Where You Go, I'll Follow (I Think That I Love You So)

by IWokeUpAFraud



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, MANIA Pete, Strangers to Lovers, TTTYG Patrick, fluff-ish, shy patrick, telephone -waterparks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22608724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWokeUpAFraud/pseuds/IWokeUpAFraud
Summary: It's the end of the day and Patrick's ready to take the bus and go home.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Where You Go, I'll Follow (I Think That I Love You So)

The bus is right there at the stop, the last person in the line getting on it and Patrick has to run the last 15 feet to catch the bus before it leaves.    
  
When he finally is on the bus and he can breathe, he takes one of the only few empty seats, one of those that's backward. He usually avoids those because they make him motion-sick, but there was no way he was gonna pass the chance to sit down during the 40-minute ride today.    
  
He takes out his headphones and plugs them in, playing music for the ride. He takes a glance at the people on the bus before looking out the window. That's when he sees him. If he's not the prettiest guy on Earth then he's pretty damn close, and it's definitely the prettiest Patrick's ever seen. He's wearing black skinny jeans and an animal print button-up. He's got this long, dark brown hair that barely touches his shoulders. And Patrick's dumbfounded just by the sight of him.    
  
He quickly averts his eyes from him and looks at the window. 'He can't be straight, please tell me he's not straight.' He thinks internally on instinct. He takes a deep breath trying to calm himself down a bit. He decides to take another look, just to get a better image of the handsome stranger.    
  
He's chatting with another guy that keeps his hand on his waist. But taking a better look at his face, he's got a little stubble on his face. And his eyes, Patrick can't really see the color of his eyes from this far away, but he tries. After a few more glances he decides that he's eyes must be either honey-colored or green, but he still can't really tell which one. So he'll have to wait until the guy gets off the bus and walks to the door closer to Patrick to do so.    
  
Patrick looks back at the window after he caught himself looking too much at the man. He doesn't want to seem like a weirdo. He tries to focus on the music, but the urge of tilting his head slightly to the right is slowly making its way on his head and winning over him. He wants to marvel at him, no man should be allowed to look this good.    
  
He falls to the temptation of another look, but there's no harm in watching, right? This time when his eyes caught the stranger, he's laughing, and his smile, Patrick swears, it's the prettiest and brightest he's ever seen. His jaw drops slightly at the sight and how the man's eye corners wrinkle as he smiles to the guy next to him. That's when the blonde guy he's talking to leans in and gives him a peck on the lips.   
  
At this Patrick looks away immediately. Feeling like he's violating their privacy, but also feeling a tang of jealousy. He shouldn't even feel jealous of a guy he doesn't know, he has no right to, but yet he does and it frustrates him slightly. On the other hand, he just got the confirmation he wanted. The guy's not straight! 'Of course, he's not straight. No one who dresses like that could ever be straight!' He thinks to himself triumphantly.    
  
He tries his hardest not to let the cocktail of emotions he's going through show up on his face. After a few moments, he decides to steal another glance at him. But this time when he looks, his eyes are met by the stranger's. It lasts for less than a second before Patrick's looking at his feet, wide-eyed. 'Great. Well done, Patrick. It totally doesn't look like you were watching him.' He scolds himself and feels his face get a little hotter.   
  
He avoids looking at the man's direction out of embarrassment. He keeps his head down while his mind and imagination take him on another ride.  _ He wonders what it would be like to have his arms around him. What would it feel to be in the position of the blond guy, as the handsome stranger kissed him. _ Patrick tried to make himself smaller in his seat to shield his thoughts from other people, in case someone decided to read his mind.  _ How would it be to have the guy for himself. Him leaving marks on his body, proof of kisses and moments they'd shared. Him touching him and caressing his skin with his hands like no one ever had. Have him kiss his neck, hand slowly creeping under his clothes taking him entirely. Making him sound like no one had, making him feel like no one ever had. Making him feel like the best in the world. _   
  
Patrick embarrassingly comes back from his day-dream before it goes too far, reminding himself he's on public transportation. He turns his head right slightly, but this time the blond guy sitting next to the man is looking at him with slightly furrowed eyebrows. This scares Patrick, who plays it off as if he was just looking at the window on the other side of the bus.    
  
_ "I know we only just met, so why do I feel invested? Do you feel it too? Do you feel it too? I can be your best yet, your future favorite regret. Do you feel it too? Do you feel it too?" _ Comes out of Patrick's headphones. He can't help but feel mad about how fitting the song is to the situation he's currently in. His eyes at this point just avert involuntarily to the point he's been looking at this entire ride.  _ "I've gotta let you know, that I think that I love you so, you could be my only one, 'cause I think that I love you so..." _ He mouths the words of the song while looking at the man. When he looks back at Patrick again, he tries to maintain eye contact, but fails after a few seconds, looking away and slightly smiling. He glances at the guy through his eyelashes, not raising his head, and catches what he thinks is a smirk on his face.    
  
After this, he feels and has seen the man looking in his direction more often. Patrick just feels his face hot and his hands tremble a little bit, but dismisses it and tries to pretend that everything's fine.   
  
Both guys get up their seats and walk toward the door to get off the bus. Patrick looks out the window, they're only 4 stops away from his, he could easily get home walking if he stepped off the bus here. While the bus comes to a stop and opens the door, Patrick is still weighing his options, until the guy gets off the bus. Then Patrick makes a wild run for the door and gets off the bus too. He looks around for the man, who's already at the intersection about to cross the street.    
  
Patrick rushes up to him and taps him on the shoulder. "Excuse me, uhhh..." He trails off when he realizes he doesn't even have something to say to him. The man just stares at him with -Patrick can finally see- honey eyes, looking mildly amused, then turns to the blond man and tells him "Go ahead, Mikes. I gotta go to the store. I'll catch up to you at home."    
  
The blond man looks at him raising an eyebrow questioningly, "You sure?" He asks. "Yeah, yeah, go." The stranger urges him and turns back to Patrick as he walks away.    
  
"I see you actually decided to do more than staring," He says amused, smiling a little bit. "I was- I wasn't staring," Patrick lies. They both know he was obviously watching.   
  
The man chuckles. "Nah, I don't mind pretty boys looking at me." Patrick's eyes go wide at his words. 'Is that flirting? Doesn't he have a boyfriend?' He thinks. "Does your boyfriend mind?" Patrick asks him confused.   
  
"What? What boyfriend?" The man asks. "Oh! you mean Mikey?" He says when he realizes Patrick meant the blond guy he was with, "he's just my friend." He laughs.   
  
"But he kissed you," Patrick says even more confused than before. "See, you were definitely watching." The guy smirks at him. "He does that sometimes. He's just a really clingy friend. Nothing wrong with kissing your homies, right?" He smiles at Patrick.   
  
"Uhh, I guess not" Patrick shrugs.    
  
"Anyway, what's your name?" The man asks him. "I'm Patrick," Patrick tells him. "Pete," The man says. "Pete." Patrick tries the name. He can finally put a name to the handsome man he saw on that bus.   
  
"Yeap. Wanna go to the store with me? Mikes might suspect things if I don't show up with a bag." Pete asks him. Patrick thinks for a moment. He doesn't have anything important to do at home, and he gets to spend more time with Pete. He indulges himself and accepts the offer. "Yeah, sure."   
  
\--   
  
In the store, they talk about unimportant stuff, really just getting to know each other,as they walk to the register to pay for Pete's can of chips. "Are you sure you don't want anything?" Pete asks Patrick. "Really, you don't need to." "It's not a problem if you do though." Pete insists. "No, really. I'm fine." Patrick declines again from politeness. "If you say so."   
  
When they get out of the store, Patrick gathers the courage to ask Pete. He really wants to see him again. "Pete, can I have your number?" Patrick asks almost in a whisper. "Yeah, give me your phone." Patrick hands over his phone to Pete as he puts his number on it. "There you go." Pete smiles at him, giving him his phone back.    
  
They stand outside the store for a moment. "So... I guess I'll see you then," Patrick says, not really thrilled about having to leave Pete. "Yeah, I'll definitely see you soon," Pete says to him, leaning forward and kissing Patrick's cheek. Then he turns around and walks away, leaving Patrick slightly shocked at the unexpected goodbye.    
  
"Pete, wait!" Patrick goes after him and stops when they're very close together. "Hm?" Pete turns around to face the shorter boy. "Can... Can I uhh..." Patrick tries to ask, but trails off the question. "If you want to." Pete shrugs and smiles at him. At the answer, Patrick timidly moves closer. Places one hand in Pete's face and finally closes the space between them kissing Pete softly. Pete leans into the contact, holding Patrick's waist and kissing him back.    
  
"Whoa," Patrick says lamely when they pull away, Pete just chuckles. They stay still, holding one another, not really wanting to let go. Patrick looks down and says "I really should go now, my roommate must be wondering where I am." Pete lets go of him. "That's fine, take care, sweetheart," He says jokingly. This time Patrick chuckles, "I will," He tells him. Pete smiles at him, and gives him one last peck on the lips, before turning around and walking away. Leaving Patrick to walk back home thinking of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Ok so a few days ago I was on the bus and saw a guy that looked JUST like Pete, and I said "This is totally fanfic worth" so that's how I ended up here jkldjalkd
> 
> Now for real, I had a fuckton of fun writing this and it's I think the best thing I've written so far (also the longest bc my brain capacity apparently can't support more than 2000 words...) 
> 
> I also want to thank Vicky for being the beta reader for everything that crosses my head, this included. Thx a lot for putting up with me uwu <3
> 
> Also, the title and the song Patrick's listening to come from/are Telephone by Waterparks
> 
> With all of that being said fraud out, xo


End file.
